Kaneda's Bike
by qayyumforgood
Summary: What is going to happen to his life as Kaneda finishes his bike? A condensed story. Complete.


Author's Note: You may point out where I have blundered. I am not especially proficient at Japanese topics. I have only the core of the story to go with. Akira owned by Katsushiro Otomo.

* * *

1\. Kaneda and Tetsuo were having a great party night with the dissidents, who is on street demonstration, asking for better education and more efficiency. They are going back to their houses, but first they will have a joyride first around Neo Tokyo, ending with Neo Tokyo's Broadway and back home. They come home, with their parents not caring much about them, busy with their works.

2\. The next morning, they come to high school, unprepared, as usual. They often disobeyed the teacher in front of them, which the teacher also had given up on controlling the crowd and just go about as usual. Only a few really studied. The rest are not interested. Tetsuo and Kaneda and his gang talk to each other during classes. The teacher instructed them 'do what you want to do, as long as you keep quiet' They obeyed the teacher. They like this one teacher. The rest, they did not give a single care. It is apparent that they thought that their lessons are so interesting they they demand attention. What do they understand about us? They felt. In fact, the teacher only asks students to have proper ethics when meeting with the teacher.

3\. Kaneda has this very slick bike he made with his friend at the workshop. Kaneda had the idea, but not the execution. His friend had the workshop, but needs something real amazing to keep him occupied. Kaneda had the money he had from his parents. His parents gave him a hundred thousand yen monthly as his pocket money. He liked the designing stage. So many idea came popping up at once, but he had settled with his friend something buildable and something personal to him (and his friend). His bike is what he is and he is what his bike is. Everyday he dreamt of the bike. He really liked it seeing it come into 'being'. He like the colour too, though colour is not his specialty. Any will do, for him. Right now, Tetsuo carries Kaneda with Tetsuo's bike. Tetsuo wanted to give that bike a chance. Kaneda agrees, as long as he does not go anywhere too far from Neo Tokyo.

4\. Kaneda's bike is finished. He shows his friend, Tetsuo, his bike. He was smitten. (note that he cannot say : Subhanallah!) He parks his bike in his parents' house, with the parent's cars. His father just came back from his work, very late at night. He asked Kaneda, 'What is this?'. Kaneda says, 'This is my bike.' His father had a worried look. He said, 'Do you have a proper motorcycle license with you?' Kaneda says, 'Father, who needs a license to ride a bike, when I do not have to apply for license to learn to ride a bicycle?' Father said, 'It's for police to know that you are qualified for riding in public. I do not think you can get away alone, even if you are my son. I do not think the police favors one after another.' Kaneda says, 'Well, I can get away from them easily!' Father says, 'Then you should return this bike to your friend. I can apply to you a license.' Kaneda says, 'Going to such and such tests are bothersome. Father, why don't you just bribe them so that they can make me a license? That is not hard to do!' Father says, 'Nope. I'd rather have you get out of this house that be with me. You are telling me to bribe them? No. Not without them looking for me! If you think that your thinking is superior, then do it, then! I expect you won't have an easy life.' Kaneda says, 'Right, father! I'll go without you!' He stashed his things, and his pocket money, and go out to his friend's workshop, to ask for a place to sleep. Or maybe Tetsuo, but his is the same, with his parents.

5\. Kaneda began to worry. His bike, should everyone sees this bike, someone will know where the keys are and stole it! They will ride his bike, then! He asks his friend on how to prevent this from happening. His friend tried the auto-lock system, but it was ineffective if the potential robber has skills in wiring. His friend also suggest the colour brown so that it will look unattractive, but Kaneda insists that the colour remains his personal choice. His friend covered the bike so that it will 'disappear'. Kaneda approved of it without much thought. His friend felt that was not the best for him.

6\. Kaneda began to ride his bike to his school. Just about everybody there was smitten by his bike, except several who shook their heads down. He said, 'Hoi! What are you looking at?' He covered the bike. Tetsuo also looks at his condition. He looked paranoid. He said to Kaneda, 'I thought your bike was a notch flashy above chopper bikes.' Kaneda said, 'They should have seen this and prepared to have more flashy bikes after this!' Tetsuo said, 'Well, they are really not prepared for that. You know that you had not inform them! That was like culture shock to them!'

7\. Soon enough, everyone began to inspect the bike like a paparazzi. When Kaneda unveils the bike, they instantly captured pictures of it and send it to their friends. Soon enough, there are few who will plan to steal that bike. When Kaneda rides his bike, everyone looks at him (rather, his bike) with a zombie gaze. Kaneda wonders, 'Wait, what do these people want from me, I mean, my bike?' He felt uncomfortable form all those gazes, although he is really in that very comfortable seat, with every control within his reach. Even joyrides are unconmfortable. He rather stay at his friend's workshop, polishing his bike to real good sheen.

8\. Tetsuo notices an uncomfortable look to Kaneda, and said to Kaneda 'Would I ride your bike for a while? Just to have a joyride?' Kaneda said, 'Oh well. Go on.' Tetsuo then really went on a joyride. Kaneda was waiting 'where is he?'. Tetsuo then appeared, and said 'Sorry for taking you so long.' Kaneda said, 'Hey! You almost finished off my tank!' Tetsuo then said, 'I was going to refill when I thought you might need it tomorrow!' Kaneda said, 'They why don't you refill it? Give that bike!' Tetsuo then said, 'I'm sorry that I was taken off. It's honestly quite amazing inside.' Kaneda said, 'Oh no. You don't plan on borrowing my cycle for your joyrides, do you?' Tetsuo said, 'Why not? I will be very pleased if you do!' Kaneda said, 'Shoo! Shoo! Don't come near to my bike, you!' Tetsuo said, 'Okay, okay! Fine! I'll keep clear of your bike! But if you did something onto me, then you will see! Nah, just kidding!' Kaneda said, 'I thought it was real just now!' 'See you!' Tetsuo goes off. 'See... you.' Kaneda said.

9\. The next day, there are more suspicious glances, more paparazzi, and more botched attempts on Kaneda's bike. It has been apparent that Tetsuo has really covered a wide range of the city, including business district, as the newspaper carries the image of the motorcycle on the screen, and everyone in the classroom is fixated on Kaneda's bike. When the school is off, Kaneda was shocked to see people around the bike. Kaneda shoos the people, then starts his bike, and went off furiously.

10\. Along the road, there are some bikes chasing for him. Kaneda really stepped on the gear, really race through the highway, really wanting to escape from them, but now they used some of their boosters to get near Kaneda's bike. Kaneda had to scramble and scramble, using his knowledge of motorcycle racing to really fend off whoever tries to catch him. There now is a street demonstration asking for better control on high-powered motorcycles. Along with that, there came now the police. He tried to evade the police. The police came out with all sorts of tactics, and resorted to oil leak to damage Kaneda's bike.

11\. The bike was damaged. Kaneda is taken into custody. Kaneda was tried for multiple offences, and was sent to jail. Father visited him, said 'Told you so.' Kaneda said nothing. He liked to call his friend, but he did not answer. He sat alone. He wanted to contact Tetsuo, but also did not answer. He is really alone.

12\. After he was released, he looks for his bike. Maybe it was with the police. The Police prevented him from taking his motorcycle back. The motorcycle was to be sent to the junkyard, to be taken to scrap for having no chassis and engine number. Tetsuo and his friend, the mechanic, he cannot bear to call them again. So he had only one thing to do left. He went to his parent's house and apologise to his father for tarnishing his name. His father said, 'Well, it is bound to happen anyway. Like it or not, I have to admit that you are my son. I want you to promise to never do that again.' Kaneda said, 'I'll never do that again.' His father said, 'Now go pack your bags. You cannot be here anymore. I also somehow (by Allah's decree) got a job there, so we'll leave this place. Just don't do that again.' They went off the city, sell the house, and sell off the majority of their belongings. 'Where will we go?', said Kaneda. 'To Sumita. I bet you will find what you like to do there.' His father ended up working as a clerk in the city hall and Kaneda works in one of the forest farms in Sumita.

The End.


End file.
